The Way It Works
by midnightocean64
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been best friends for 3 years. What happens when they decide to complicate their friendship by beginning a "friends with benefits" relationship? Read to find out!
1. Background Information

**Authors Note: This is background information on how Draco and Hermione become friends, what happened between Hermione and Ron previously, and the friends that Harry and Hermione now have.**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are best friends.

After the war, Draco, Harry, and Blaise Zabini became aurors. Slowly, Draco, Harry, and Blaise became friends. Harry and Ginny began dating again after the war, and Blaise and Lavender Brown began dating as well.

Hermione began working at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She also helped out at the Department of Regulation of Magic. After the war, Hermione and Ron went through several problems. She realized that he was cold and unromantic. Hermione learned to live with the unemotional mood between her and Ron, but one day, Ron cheated on her with Susan Abbott. Hermione caught them in bed together and immediately broke up with him.

Hermione and Lavender became friends after bonding over their problems with Ron during their respective relationships with him. Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Harry, Draco, and Blaise were a tight group of friends.

After Harry and Draco became friends, Hermione was friendlier toward Draco. The two grew closer until they were best friends.

**Authors Note: The explanation might be a little vague. Sorry. If anyone does not understand any certain detail, then leave me a comment and I'll fix it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: If I stick in a website address in parentheses, it's probably part of an outfit or a hairdo that gives you an idea of what the character looks like :) **

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Hermione turned over and slammed her hand down on the Snooze button on the alarm. She sat up, and felt a wave of sleepiness roll over her. In spite of her weariness, she pulled out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. While brushing her teeth, she pulled out her cellphone and texted Lavender and Ginny. After Lavender, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Blaise and her became friends, they all agreed to buy cellphones. Draco, Blaise, Lavender, and Ginny found the muggle way communication extremely amusing at first, but realized how useful it actually was.

_Hey, we still on for manicure's and pedicure's today? –Hermione_

_Definitely :) –Ginny_

_Yes! –Lavender_

_What time? –Ginny_

_I get off work at 6:00 –Hermione_

_I'm closing the shop at 6:30 –Lavender_

Lavender ran a small fashion boutique in Diagon Alley, which sold anything from wizard robes to muggle dresses.

_How about we go at 7:00? –Ginny_

_Works for me :) –Hermione_

_Works for me too –Lavender_

Satisfied that her plans were made, Hermione walked to her closet to pick out her clothes to wear under her robes. After Ron had dumped her, Hermione had undergone a complete change of lifestyle. She had Draco, Blaise, Lavender, Ginny, and Harry help give her a makeover. When she was with Ron, she was too insecure to show off her body. Ron didn't normally compliment her, and when she tired to dress in a flirtier manner, he would chastise her in a way that implied she was dressing like a slut.

*_Flashback*_

_Hermione and Ron were going on a "date". They were going to a bar/club, with Ron's "friends." Hermione used the term "friends" loosely; because all they did was listen to Ron regale his stories from the war. _

_Hermione had put on one of her nicer dresses, that Ginny and her had bought at the mall. It was made of fishnet at the top, which covered the black sweetheart neckline. The bottom was made of a rich blue fabric and reached 2 inches above her knees. The dress was casual, sexy, but appropriate for a bar/club. _

_When she had come downstairs, Hermione thought that Ron would compliment her. Instead, he frowned at her dress._

_"__Don't you think that dress is a little scandalous?" asked Ron._

_"__No? It's fine for a club," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes at his reproving. _

_"__Hermione, go change," demanded Ron._

_"__Are you serious?" asked Hermione, suddenly outraged that he would try to control her._

_"__Yes. That dress is way too inappropriate and I don't want you wearing it," replied Ron._

_"__No," said Hermione, crossing her arms against her chest._

_"__Please, for me?" asked Ron, softening his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes inwardly. _

_He always tried to get her to do stuff by pouting at him. It hardly ever worked on Hermione; however, she was always tired of fighting, so she gave in._

_"__Fine. Why don't you come and pick out a dress for me?" asked Hermione, in a sarcastic tone. But, Ron took her seriously and went upstairs to her closet. _

_Ron picked out an old, ugly dress of her. It was one that she had given by a family friend. The dress was a drab color, with full-length sleeves, and a turtleneck. The dress went past her knees._

_"__No! There is no way I'm wearing this Ron!" exclaimed Hermione._

_"__Why not?" asked Ron._

_"__Because, it makes me look like a nun," replied Hermione. _

_"__Just put it on, Hermione. God! Why the hell do have to counterargument everything I say?" yelled Ron. Hermione tried to keep the hurt off her face. _

_Honestly, she was getting tired of him. She grabbed the dress, sighed loudly, and went to change._

_When they got to the club, Ron's listeners rushed up to him and told him that they got a table. Halfway through the night, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. _

_Ron had not said anything all night, preferring to regale his lackeys with stories of finding Helga Hufflepuff's goblet in Gringotts. _

_She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was bushy; the dress did make her look like a nun. She looked the way Ron made her feel: ugly. Before she knew it, she had her face in her hands and was sobbing. _

_She realized, in that moment, she didn't like Ron at all. She hated the way he made her feel inferior to him. _

_She hated how he demanded things of her and just expected them to happen. And, worst of all, she hated how things were not going according to her plan. It was simple. _

_Her plan was to fall in love with Ron, have him be the romantic boyfriend she always thought he would be, and for them to live happily ever after._

_Instead, here she was. Crying her eyes out over a guy she wasn't even sure she liked. She looked up, and saw her puffy eyes. This was not how she normally acted. She was a strong woman who had feelings of her own. So instead of shedding more tears, she dried her eyes, cleaned up her hair, and walked back to the table. _

_She was almost to her table when she heard Ron say something to his "friend."_

_"__You should have seen what Hermione was wearing today," said Ron disapprovingly. "It was some sort of dress that was way too revealing for a girl." _

_"__Well, if you told her not to wear it, she should have taken it off without complaining," said the friend, agreeing with Ron._

_"__I know, she should have. But she didn't. She should do what I say" said Ron, scowling. Hermione waited a few seconds, before rejoining Ron. _

_"__Ron? I think I'm going to head home," said Hermione, her voice wavering from the emotions she felt. _

_"__Do I have to come with you?" asked Ron, annoyed. _

_"__Well, it'd be nice," said Hermione, making it obvious he was being rude._

_"__Fine," grumbled Ron. He turned back to his waiting lackeys and said, "I'll be back."_

_When they got home to the flat they shared, she walked to their room, silently. She started to remove the dress, but stopped when she felt Ron press several disgusting kisses down her neck. _

_"__Ron, I'm not in the mood," said Hermione. But, Ron ignored her and made his way down her body._

_"__C'mon, Hermione. Let me get some tonight," said Ron. _

_"__No means no!" exclaimed Hermione, pushing him away roughly. _

_"__What is your problem? I'm leaving!" shouted Ron. _

_Hermione sunk down to the floor and thought about her relationship with him. He was so pretentious sometimes; it made her want to vomit. The emotional part of her relationship was awful. Ron was unromantic; he always forgot her birthdays but made a big deal out of his birthdays. He never remembered that she had her own life, and always demanded her full attention. _

_Ron didn't do anything around the house either. He always made her clean and cook. His thinking was very sexist. He acted as though women should stay at home and cook and clean and devote their whole lives to men. Ron had always been doted upon by his mother, and expected now for Hermione to dote on him._

_The physical part of their relationship was in the worst shape possible. Ron was awful in bed. He was sloppy, and didn't realize that it was not just he. He had a tiny dick, and always thought it was doing something for Hermione. He always came in the first few thrusts and Hermione had never climaxed during sex with him. Hermione was no virgin when she began dating Ron. She had sex with Viktor Krum between the summer of 5__th__ year and 6__th__ year, and she had slept with Seamus Finnegan in 6__th__ year. She had experienced climaxes with them, which made it worse for her with Ron._

_Hermione realized she was crying, and picked herself off the floor. She called Harry on the cellphone she had convinced him to get._

_"__Hermione?" asked Harry, once he had answered the phone._

_"__Yeah, it's me," replied Hermione thickly through her tears. "Can I come over?"_

_"__Yes," said Harry, realizing she was crying. "You bringing the vodka or should I take some out?" Harry's attempt at making her laugh worked, as she let out a small giggle._

_"__I'll bring it," she replied. Harry heard the sadness and serious tone in her voice. _

_These late, drinking nights had been happening more and more with Hermione and Harry or Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Harry both talked about Hermione's increasing problems with Ron. They both agreed that Ron was a total ass. Ginny had even stopped speaking to her brother, de to how her best friend was being treated, and Harry only talked to him when necessary. _

_Meanwhile, Hermione grabbed a bottle of vodka and her bag, and made her way over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and dropped it into the fireplace. She stepped into the green flames, and clearly stated, "Harry Potter's flat."_

_Harry was waiting for her and he caught her as she fell out of the fireplace._

_"__What did he do this time?" asked Harry gently._

_"__I don't even want to talk about it," replied Hermione. She grabbed two shot glasses, and poured vodka into both of them. "Just drink," she said, handing him a glass._

_Halfway through the bottle, Hermione was extremely drunk. Harry, less so. He had been watching his friend, her sorrow being washed away by the alcohol. Her heart was slowly being broken, and her sadness caused his heart to shatter. _

_Hermione was saying the same thing over and over again. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."_

_Harry picked her up in his arms, took her to the guest room of his flat, and laid her underneath the covers. He went into the living room and called Ginny._

_"__Will you come over?" he asked, when she picked up. Ginny could hear the worry in his voice._

_"__I'll be over in a minute," she replied. Ginny entered through the fireplace. She took one look at Harry's face and said, "It's Hermione isn't it?"_

_"__He treats her like shit, and it's got me worried," said Harry._

_"__I know. Me too," said Ginny. "She needs to dump Ron and find someone who will treat her the way she deserves." _

_From Ginny's tone, Harry could tell she had no qualms about speaking about Rob that way._

_2 weeks later, Hermione found Ron cheating on her with Susan Abbott. She dumped him, found a new flat, and decided to get a makeover._

_*EndofFlashback*_

Hermione shook herself out of her flashback, and went to her closet. She slipped on matching lilac underwear and a bra. She pulled on dark skinny jeans and a black and white blouse that was tight enough to emphasize her chest, but looser at the stomach area. She paired her favorite closed-toed, cherry red pumps with the outfit. She brushed out her gorgeous, wavy hair. When she got her makeover, Lavender had taken her to a wizard hairdresser who had turned Hermione's busy mess into slightly wavy hair that cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back

Over her clothes, she slipped one black wizard robes, but she left them open at the front. She had no meetings today, and it was normal for people to dress in muggle clothes at the ministry nowadays.

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked to her fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and threw in into the fire. But before she left, she looked around her flat appreciatively. This was her life now, and she liked it.


End file.
